


Zukka Slice of Life

by c_q_j_a_l_m



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Suki are done with their shit, Azula and Suki are gf, Azula has her redemption arc, Beach time !, But no worry, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll had more when it comes to it, M/M, Multi, Nightmare due to trauma, Sokka is here for his Flameo Husband, Sokka teams up with Izumi and Druk, The tags will change, There's a dragon in a handbag in there, They both want to propose, they are both dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_q_j_a_l_m/pseuds/c_q_j_a_l_m
Summary: Little Zukka Slice of Life because I could die (and kill) for these two, the gaang might also appear, Iroh too, basically idk what I'm doing but here comes some fluff
Relationships: Azula/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. "Hey, we're here to stargaze"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So you like some Zukka 😏 I do too, so sometimes I write little snippets (bc I can't seem to finish longer stories) about them, I'll post them here ! There will be some Angst at some point ! Enjoy!   
> Also english isn't my first language

Sokka looked at the sky full of stars, the night was young, the wind blowing, his hand warm. Having a firebender as a boyfriend has its perk he mused.  
Sokka turned his head and gazed at Zuko.  
"Hey, we're here to stargaze Sokka." The fire firebender said.  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing..." the swordmaster answered.


	2. "You remember that ponytail?"

"Remember when you had that awful ponytail?" Joked Sokka. He only received a groan as an answer, coming from his majesty the Fire Lord himself, his boyfriend.  
"Why are you even bringing it back ?" He said.  
"Because it was terrible but I still fell in love with you." Sokka answered, all cheesy as always. But Zuko just raised an eyebrow and said "From what I remember you just fell head first in the snow."  
"How dare you ?!" Zuko laughed until Sokka threw a pillow at him. And then it was war.


	3. "Really, things couldn't be better"

Druk, as usual, was doing great. Things couldn't be better, the wind floating around him without even using his wings, amazing ! Also, the best part might be his dads. Blue dad was making excellent jokes that had Druk puffing smoke for more funny stories. Blue dad was also appreciating Druk's red scales, i mean, who wouldn't? And Red dad, who was carrying him in his new and very comfy handbag, was lovingly stroking his little white mane. Druk was beginning to doze off, but really, things couldn't be better for the dragon son of the Fire Lord and his Consort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cal was the genius behind the "Zuko carrying Druk in a handbag


	4. "Fire Was Never Good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this one has a bit of angst in it but don't worry it's hurt/comfort, Sokka is here for his Flameo Husband  
> Also nightmare due to trauma (yknow the scar)

Fire seemed to be everywhere, unstoppable, dangerous, bringer of death and nightmares. Fire was never good, Zuko knew that.   
Fire wasn't Agni's Blessing but his Curse.  
Fire only destroy,   
Fire will kill him and it's getting closer... no, no, no ! He can't fight, he can't fight this Fire, it's getting too close, Zuko's throat feels as if he was getting strangled, no voice nor air could go through... Stop it, stop it Father- !

Zuko woke up from his nightmare, trying to catch his breath, unshed tears trying to make their way out. He could feel something warm around him, but it was no fire, it was Sokka, wrapping him in love, telling him that everything will be alright, that he'll always be there for him, no matter what, when and where..


	5. "you can't do that, I'm the Fire Lord !" "watch me !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat was the beta for this one and I couldn't thank her enough for that !

The Fire Lord’s family was on holiday at Ember Island. Sokka insisted on going because "nothing can make a person relax better than sunbathing with the sound of the ocean and a coconut filled with the quenchiest Cactus juice," which earned a disapproving look from Zuko, who does not want his husband, Cactus Juice, and their children in the same place at the same time (which is fair when you think about it).

So there they were, on a beach, sunbathing. Zuko had to admit, these kind of holidays were really relaxing. He could feel the sun unwinding all the knots in his shoulders and neck. His mind was the equivalent of a calm pond, only the heat of the sun and the sounds of his family could approach the pond and not trouble it ...until Izumi metaphorically jumped into the pond (and physically onto her dad).

The Fire Lord was startled by this sudden attack but calmed down when he heard the familiar ringing of his daughter's laughter. But then she yelled "Dada ! I've got Daddy ! Put him in the water ! Put him in the water !" 

Zuko tried his best to wrangle himself out of his daughter's grip (without hurting her of course), but she had help from her brother Druk. 

With this turn of events, Zuko knew he was doomed. How do you escape your children when one is a ferocious and strong being and the other a dragon ?

He could hear Sokka running towards them. "You can let go kids, I'll handle him !" Sokka said. 

"Are you sure Dada? Druk and I can help ! We're a good team!" Izumi proposed and Druk nodded along while puffing out some smoke from his snout. 

Zuko took advantage of this moment to try and escape his impending doom. He was nearly there, freedom was waiting for him !  
...until he felt his dear husband's hands on his ankles. 

"No you won't escape like that !" the dear but evil, husband asserted with a grin.  
"Please Sokka, you don't want to do that," the poor Fire Lord pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. In an instant Sokka lifted him off the ground and ran to the ocean. Zuko tried in vain to escape again, shouting "you can't do that, I'm the Fire Lord !" only to be answered with a "watch me !" 

And then, without any warning, he was unceremoniously dumped into the water. Sokka was laughing loudly and the kids were joining him. Hearing all of them laughing and being so happy, careless and safe filled him with love. If being dumped into water by his husband with the help of their children was what made them smile, then Zuko would do it again and again without any doubt.


	6. Proposal (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko carved a necklace for Sokka, he wants to propose... but so does Sokka.  
> Azula and Suki are in love and done with these two idiots, so they'll help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Gaia for beta reading this chapter !!  
> Also it's supposed to be a zukka thingy but really... I discovered my love for Azula x Suki so i had to do smth yknow  
> It's the first part of it  
> Im also terribly sorry for not posting anything for like... a long time, I moved into a new flat and oof... Let's say it can't get any worse !

The sun was high up in the sky, Agni casting Their burning gaze upon the Fire Palace (but really they were just snooping around, trying to get all the gossip).

It was midday and Zuko was going through his katas. Only Breathing and Fire were on his mind.

Inhale. Move. Exhale. Fire.

Practice makes perfect after all. But today's training wasn't about perfection, no, his movements were far too harsh, blunt. No, Zuko was anxious and reducing his thoughts to only Breathing and Fire was the best way to take his mind off of the necklace waiting in his room, hidden.

Inhale. Move. Exhale. Fire.

His movements grew faster as his thoughts drifted yet again to his little secret. It had been 10 years since Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord, 10 years since he had fallen head over hills for Sokka. Loving him (and being loved by him) was bliss. It was perfect.

But it wasn’t enough, Zuko wanted more, so after consulting Katara (and getting the scariest shovel talk of his life), he had carved a betrothal necklace. Which was now sitting in a box which was hidden in a vault hidden behind a painting of Druk in their room. He just had to give Sokka the necklace and proclaim his undying and burning love for him. Easy, right?

Inhale. Move. Exhale. Fire.

His fire came out weak, his forms botched and he almost fell on his bum.

Agni... he couldn't even focus on his training at this point! It was just eating him slowly... What if Sokka didn't want to get married? What if he stopped loving him? How could Zuko survive that? He finally had a stable family, a stable home, comfort, love...

He couldn't mess up, not again.

“Trying to make one with the Earth Zuzu?” said his sister, Azula.

Zuko decided to not answer and just grumbled.

“ Is that some Earth Kingdom slangs for ‘I wasn’t focused on my katas and ended with my ass on the ground’?” she said.

She offered him her hand so as to help him get up. Reluctantly he took it, trusting his sister, something he would never have done before.

Since Zuko became Firelord, helping Azula had been one of his top priorities, but really, Toph and Suki were the one to thank. Azula needed someone that could keep her on her toes and was stubborn enough to not let her have her way every time.

Toph and Suki were perfect for the job.

At first the three hadn’t gotten along very well… but as time passed, they grew closer. Toph and Azula were like two sisters, expressing their affection through tough love. They even have nicknames! Tiny Gremlin for Toph and Fried Brain for Azula. Zuko was at first a bit envious of their bond, but learnt to love and mend their own broken one.

While Azula discovered true friendship with Toph, Suki taught her how to healthily love someone. No one would have predicted a relationship between these two, but here they were, loving each other for nearly one year.

Azula had become a Fire Nation ambassador and mostly spent her time on Kyoshi Island, working on the relationship between the now autonomous island and the new Fire Nation (read: spending time with her girlfriend). Thanks to these two, his sister was feeling better and they could now work on their relationship. 

After all, Zuko was never taught how to rule a country.Azula, instead, was a natural, she knew how to handle petty politicians and stubborn generals. Zuko had learnt to trust his sister and it was for the best.

“ Thank you I guess…” he mumbled, a bit embarrassed. 

Azula nodded and looked right at him, she was trying to find what was wrong before asking questions. It was an old habit of hers, she needed to know her opponent ( _ not opponent, there is no winner or loser now  _ she said to herself.). Zuko had never gotten used to her scrutinizing look, truth be told he hated eye contact. So he opted to stare at this tiny space between her eyebrows, it usually did the trick. 

She was the first to look away, then she moved to sit on the bench near the turtleducks pond. Zuko followed her, sitting on her left and both siblings fell into silence, enjoying the soothing sound of turtleducklings splashing around in the water.

“ So, what was that about ? It was an easy move.” Azula said to break the silence.

“ I have been… distracted. A lot…” he sighed.

She was gazing at the pond. She was listening but had understood that watching him was just adding pressure. He was thankful  for her ability to read people like she read economics reports scrolls, sometimes (that is, when it wasn't used against him) . 

She nodded once, inviting him to continue. 

“I… I carved a betrothal necklace for Sokka, it’s the tradition you know? To propose by carving a necklace for your lover… It uh… it needs to be very intimate, some kind of private joke? But it’s not a joke! And I carved it on this red stone, it’s to remind him of here when he’ll have to go back to the southern water tribe, but traditionally it’s on these sky blue stones, the one that Katara has, you see? But I wanted something very ‘us’, but maybe it’s an offence to the moon or something? Do you think I could offend the moon with my proposal?!” Zuko was just talking and talking, panicking while rambling. He didn’t even notice Azula looking at him with a mix of annoyance and worry. He was just rambling without breathing, nothing could disturb the continuing flow of words. They were just pouring out of his mouth. Azula had to stop him before he died of asphyxia, she didn’t want to be blamed for his death.

“ You really are an awkward turtleduck Zuzu.” she said loud enough for him to hear her over his growing anxiety. 

He stopped, took a deep breath, hid his face in his hands and let a frustrated groan. He then looked at her and Azula could easily read the anxiety, the fatigue.

“ You know, Suki says that if you really love someone and that they really love you, these small things don’t really matter… You carved it in red stone, and so what? You did it yourself. I don’t think the moon will be offended by that, really. She would be if you weren’t treating Sokka right. So… Don’t worry, everything will be fine, I think…” she exhaled. It was as if she had just run a marathon AND went to fight a war! Expressing things really is complicated… Thank Agni she has Suki.

Zuko looked at her with big bright eyes, as if he was seeing her under a new light. Which, to be fair, is the case. He let himself smile and briefly hugged her. The young Firelord whispered a “Thank You” and got up and went back to the palace, filled with energy again and free of his anxiety. 

Azula just shook her head before gazing at the pond. One of the turtleduck was staring. 

“What. What are you looking at?” she growled. 

The turtleduck just tilted its head. Azula sighed, why was she talking to her brother’s pet? She was ready to fire some biting words at it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Suki. Surprised at first, she then let herself smile a bit and made some space on the bench for her lover.

“ So, talking to turtleducks now? I thought that was Zuko’s thing, not yours.” Suki said while intertwining their fingers.

“ Well, as you drilled into my head, no one can be perfect, not even me.” Azula answered, pecking her girlfriend on the cheek. 

Suki looked at her, pleasantly surprised by this little peck.

“ You are in a particularly good mood, aren’t you” she said, putting her head on Azula’s lap. It was one of their favourite rituals. The Kyoshi Warrior would rest with her head on Azula’s lap and the fire ambassador would play with her hair, massaging the warrior’s scalp while at it.

“ Yes, you could say that. I had an interesting talk with my brother and I think he needs our help.”

“ Mmh… It depends… What kind of help does he need? Because I am not moving from here right now...” Suki said, eyes closed and relishing in every caress from Azula. She really loved scalp massages.

“ Zuko wants to propose to Sokka”. 

At these words, the warrior jerked up, almost knocking her girlfriend to the ground.

“ No way.” she gasped.

“ Yes way! He even carved a necklace! This is the reason why he is so nervous”

“ No, no… I mean that’s great for your brother but… Sokka wants to propose too. I was actually chatting with him earlier.”

“ You’re kidding…” The two lovers looked at each other and laughed.

“ Oh these two dumbasses… Azula, I swear, promise me we will never end like them.”

“ Oh no, no one can beat these two oblivious idiots…” with these words she kissed her girlfriend.

“ Mmh, you’re right. So, what should we do, my dear ambassador?”

“ What about... I go talk to Sokka and, in the meantime, you take care of my brother?” Azula asked.

“ Alright, fine by me! But first, ” she resumed her position, head on Azula’s lap. “I think we were in the middle of some ‘us time’, right?” 

Suki smirked and closed her eyes. Azula chuckled a bit. 

“Fine…” and went back to tending to her girlfriend’s needs. 

These two idiots could wait for now…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, as said earlier, it's the first part of it, I don't know when I'll post the second part, life is sometimes getting in the way...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it ! You can also tell me if you have some prompts in the comments !


End file.
